On The Rebound
by Amethyst L Ruby
Summary: Spike tries his hand at being a sire. One-Shot.


Sick and tired of Drusilla, Spike sires his very own vampire. When his new companion gets out of hand Spike is forced to turn to Angelus for help.

"Sooo, you were at a garden party?" Angelus' face ticked back and forth between condescending amusement and disbelief. "Annnnd she killed everyone?"

Spike was as near tears as a vampire could be. He gave what could only be described as a small sniffle before answering. "Well, not EVERYone. Vivian left the waiter because she thought it would be funny when he had to explain what happened to the constable. 'Oh, he's going to jail, for sure, she'd said' and um..." Spike paused for a moment in thought, "she also left some lady alone because she liked the woman's hair bows." 

Spike looked at Angelus, his blue eyes wide with horror, "Hair bows!"

Angelus nodded seriously. "Hair bows are very in right now."

_He had been sick of Drusilla that night. Sick of taking care of her. Sick of her ranting. She had thrown his poetry book at his head and laughed in his face. He had left her. _

_As he'd walked along the street a young woman caught his eye and he knew he had to have her. Knew he had found Drusilla's replacement. The long hair loosely knotted at the nape. The virginal white. Slender arms extending from filmy white sleeves. Each ring finger adorned with a colorful gemstone._

_The woman turned to look at him, bright eyes__,__ peering from behind long lashes, set deep in a heart shaped face. A slight smirk twisted the lips before the face turned back around and resumed speaking._

_Noting her two male companions, Spike travelled at a safe distance behind and followed them until they entered a house located on a side street. Spike wandered around the area keeping close watch while remaining hidden. Finally, the girl walked, alone, into the torch-light backyard and Spike took the opportunity to drop down from the wall he had been sitting on. _

_To his surprise, the girl did not jump or startle, merely turned to him raising her face to look into his eyes. The eyes glittered. The skin shimmered in the moonlight._

_Bringing his hand to her neck, he brushed the hair back gently and closing his eyes he leaned his forehead against hers. Spike had intended to just have a snack and move on but she looked so delicious in so many other ways that he had stopped thinking like a vampire and thought like a man. He found his lips brushing hers. His lips touching her neck. The inside of her wrist. The woman kept backing up until she was standing against the garden wall and Spike found himself on his knees in front of her, kissing the inside of her thigh. It occurred to Spike later this was the precise moment he lost control of the situation. _

_He lost track of time until he felt something tugging his hair and rising he found himself once again staring down into the woman's face. Spike bent to kiss her and she turned her head so that he found his mouth once again in line with the heartbeat pulsing through her neck. This time he didn't wait and sunk his teeth in._

Back in the present, Angelus hooted with laughter. Spike wrung his hands and then threw them in the air in exasperation; his eyes begging Angelus to take him seriously.

"Okay, okay" Angelus snickered, "so you, ahem, turned Vivian. She rose, you two hunted" Angelus rolled his hands in the air in a "please continue" motion.

"Everything seemed fine...take her back to her house where she proceeds to murder her husband and all his friends leaving one completely unreliable witness and a woman with what she considers to be good fashion sense. Yes?" Angelus had opened a decanter of wine as he was talking and Spike snatched it from his hands, draining the contents in one quick gulp.

Now it was Angelus' turn to be dismayed.

"Right!"

"So?" Angelus rolled his eyes and walked away. Leave it to good 'ole William to freak out over nothing. Spike had turned a beautiful woman and here he was all the way across town crying to Angelus about it.

"Vivian is a complete nightmare! When we ran into Drusilla..."

"Oh, for..." Angelus had finally reached his bedroom and thankfully so because when he threw himself down in exasperation he landed on soft pillows rather than the hard floor. He covered his ears but he could still hear Spike prattling on.

_Spike and Vivian had been walking hand in hand laughing about the events of the garden party. Cedric had seemed so surprised! Spike hadn't really expected her to pull an Angelus and murder everyone she knew on her first night as a vampire, but he was proud of her nonetheless. Vivian nestled her head into Spike's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her delighting in the fact that he didn't have to listen to inane talk about dolls or kittens riding fire-breathing ponies into the apocalypse. As if his very thoughts had conjured her, Drusilla stepped out into the street, her eyes darkened with the pain of his betrayal. _

_Or possibly indigestion. She was awkwardly holding her stomach, so Spike wasn't sure._

_"Spoike" she moaned "you didn't come home. We were woooorrieeeed."_

_Drusilla couldn't possibly mean Angelus or Darla, Spike would be surprised if they even knew he had left; clearly Drusilla meant her and her dolls. Spike was so sick of that damned Miss Edith he wanted to scream. Sometimes when he was alone he would punt the tiny porcelain object all around the house. He had accidentally cracked her face doing that. _

_He wasn't sorry._

_Vivian pulled back and still holding his hand, looked at Spike curiously. He had a sudden fear that she was going to leave and he gripped her tighter. "This is Drusilla. My, um, my mum."_

_"Your MUM!?" The two women exclaimed in unison, trading flabbergasted looks. _

_Wow, he could NOT believe he had just said that._

_Drusilla began to wail and spin in circles winding herself up to a psychotic rage as she asked Spike why he had left her. Wasn't she the one that made him? Didn't her Sweet Prince love her anymore? She began screaming at the pair and moving forward menacingly. Spouting off about worms in her tea cakes, Drusilla's vampire visage revealed itself and Spike pulled Vivian behind him, blocking her with his body. Drusilla needed to understand that he had moved on. That he had chosen someone else. As he was forming the words to tell her just that, Vivian ripped her hand from Spike's and stepped back from him violently. "Viv-" he began, but it was too late. _

_He had noticed at the party that Vivian was capable of doling out quite a bit of damage before her game face came out and that worried him. As it should have. He found himself sprawled across the ground, the world tilting dangerously, before he had even seen Vivian move. Vivian intercepted Drusilla's movements and punched the other woman square in the face. With a shocked, child-like sound Drusilla began to cry as Vivian threw her on the ground and proceeded to kick her. Repeatedly. _

Angelus was now sitting on the bed enthralled with Spike's tale. Spike's little vampire was quite violent and Angelus was terribly sorry that Spike had found this woman first. Understandably, Vivian had been compelled to protect her maker. They all were. Even if the vampires did not particularly care for each other, which rarely happened-_or it came in spurts and no matter how much you got sick of the very sight of their stupid face you always went back, Angelus sighed to himself_-they were your sire. There would always be that special attachment.

"Drusilla is down on the ground and what happened next?" Angelus leaned eagerly toward Spike.

_Vivian had leapt over Drusilla's prone body and disappeared into the night following a fight in which Spike, and Darla who had stumbled on the group while out looking for Dru, had been powerless to stop her. The girl seemed to have the strength of ten men and when Spike had made this comment aloud it had earned him a slap to the back of the head from Darla__._

_"Yeah, I noticed."_

_Drusilla sat up, and looked at Spike with watery eyes. "Why'd you make a new friend" she cried._

_Darla dropped to her knees and cradled the sobbing vampire all the while glaring at Spike. _

_Frustrated, Spike decided to let Darla deal with Dru, and he walked away in the direction Vivian had gone. In no time he picked up her scent and was back at Vivian's house. He could hear crying and he went into the backyard. Vivian stood slumped against the police constable as several officers milled about. The bodies had been packed up earlier in the day, apparently, and the constable was comforting Vivian as he told her what had happened._

_"Geoff? Our servant? He did this?" Vivian gasped and clutched at the place her heart used to beat before she leaned her head against the man's shoulder and continued sobbing. The constable patted Vivian's back. _

_"I know you must be terrified, ma'am. We could have someone stay with you?"_

_Vivian looked up gratefully through eyes suspiciously devoid of tears, "Oh, that would be wonderful."_

_The constable puffed out his chest and ceremoniously led the tiny little deviant into her house._

"She killed him, Angelus. Walked right into the house and SNAP! went the neck. She's a homicidal maniac! Ev'ryone was there. The whole police force saw her do it...well, not the whole police force. Really, just the five or six guys that were there to investigate. And they didn't really see her..._But how's she gonna explain all the murders at her house?" _Spike held up his hands and waggled them in Angelus' face.

"The lil scamp is still sitting around the house, fine as wine, as if she's not a care in the world. Oh, man, if anyone finds out what she is...and how she got that way..." Spike trailed off miserably. He already knew that Darla and Drusilla would be back any moment and he had no ideas for a way of controlling Vivian. If he brought her back here the ensuing fight-either involuntarily or the eventual Darla vs Vivian-would most definitely lead to the end of his undead life.

_The minute he had heard the pop of the neck bone Spike knew Vivian needed to be stopped. The girl was menacing left and right. The officers had heard the body drop to the floor and immediately rushed in at the audible thump. Spike had followed them and he saw Vivian, game face fully exposed, standing amidst the men, somehow with an innocent look on her twisted visage. He had been tempted not to help her. One of the officers held a wooden billy club and Spike figured he could somehow get ahold of it and break it allowing the men to stake her. _

_The vampire's features changed back into human form and she looked scared. "Spike?" Vivian bowed her head and looked defeated._

_"Aww, bloody hell" even as a vampire, Spike could not resist the allure of being someone's knight in bright shiny armor. He made to move forward only to have Vivian yet again dismantle the enemy before he even had a chance to blink. Once again Spike stood shocked viewing the carnage. Carefully, as if not to startle him, Vivian stepped to his side and wrapped her arms around his body, leaning her face into his chest, squeezing him gently._

Watching the gooey-melting of his fellow vampire's eyes as he recounted how Vivian had hugged him, Angelus rolled his own. Personal feelings aside, the girl was young, impressionable, filthy rich and now the proud owner of a house she had all to herself. A house just begging to open its doors to Angelus. He could show her the ropes, guide her, shape her. Create a work of art. William the Bloody Ponce was going to be no match for her. 'I'm more her speed anyway' Angelus thought to himself.

He threw an arm around a clearly disturbed Spike's shoulders and called out cheerfully, "Let's go get your girl!"

_The End._

_If you would like to leave a review that would be fantastic and thank you in advance. _


End file.
